1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a ventilating device. More specifically, this invention provides a venting device for ventilating new masonry, stone, precast veneer, bricks, or the like, and a method for manufacturing the venting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,976,644 by Weil relates to a brick or masonry wall and the method of constructing the same. Weil's invention broadly resides in providing continuous or connected vertical and horizontal drainage and ventilating channels in a walling or masonry construction, and which bricks, stone, tile or other building blocks or masonry units are employed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,570 by Moore relates to improvements in wall ventilators, and particularly to walls of conventional concrete blocks or other walls provided with an air space. U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,402 by Malm discloses an improvement in ventilators and deals particularly with a device which may be mounted in walls and the light to provide the ventilation through the wall. U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,622 by Slower teaches a ventilator for hollow masonry walls, and particularly walls constructed of hollow concrete blocks and whereby the blocks provide a substantially hollow wall for its major height. U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,929 by Tegarty relates to venting devices and the like, and particularly to venting devices for installation in the outside walls or wooden buildings so as to provide a restricted passage therethrough which permit air to enter and discharge from the space between the inner and the outer walls. U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,010 by Murphy discloses improvements in ventilators for walls provided with air spaces, particularly concrete cell block walls, and the method of venting the walls. U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,084 by Brewer illustrates a duct assembly to permit circulation of air, and drain condensation from between walls and to prevent invation of insects. The duct assembly includes a screen and an ant trap chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,082 by Crowfoot relates to frames for vents in building walls. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the particular venting device and method for making the venting device of this invention.